Bond
by Jeditimelord26
Summary: This is something that i think most if not all want too see happen in episode 8. Luke is having one of those nights and Rey being as awesome as she is helps her dad through it. This was pretty tough too write but i think i did ok.


After a hour of trying too sleep Luke flings back the blankets and silently creeps outside careful not too wake Rey and makes his way outside and sits on the hillside that over looks the ocean trying too calm his racing mind. Luke tries too focus on the soft salty breeze that caresses his face lightly. But it does nothing too calm the raging memories that weigh on him tonight, he takes several deep calming breaths and begins to meditate but to no avail.

The memories from that night still as fresh in his mind on the night Kylo Ren took everything from him and at this point the ache in his chest is unbearable as he lets the tears finally fall and he begins too sob sofly on the hill side.

The tremor in the force is what wakes her, sitting up straight she scans the room and sees her fathers cot is empty, she pushes back her blankets and heads outside and sees her him sitting cross legged on the hill. She makes her way over too Luke and stops midway when she sees his shoulders shaking.

"Dad..?" she says placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Luke stiffens at her touch. "Dad whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Go back too bed." he says, trying too hide his emotions but failing , Rey didnt need too see him this way.

Rey removes her hand from his shoulder before giving him a gentle squezze and walks around him and kneels in front of him. He bows his head not meeting her eye and she reaches for both his hands and gently takes them in hers.

"Dad please. Talk to me." she says her voice laced with worry and felt her heart ache at the sight of her father, her best friend in tears in front of her.

Luke screws his eyes shut, "I can't, Rey." he says as more tears run down his face. Rey feels the sting of her own tears and releases his hands and reaches forward and dries his tear stained cheek.

"Its ok. I'm here for you." she says caressing his cheek. She watched her fathers face crumble as he reaches for her and pulls her tightly against his chest as Rey brings her arms around his middle and squezzes him tightly.

"I don't deserve too be your father." he sobs into her shoulder brokenly, Rey shushes him and rubs his back.

"Stop." she releases him and gently made him look at her and she saw in his eyes how broken he really was, "Your a wonderful father a wonderful teacher and my best friend. I love you more than words could ever say."

Luke takes several slow deep steady breaths and reaches for his daughters hand on the side of his face and presses a kiss into her palm.

"I love you too, your my angel Rey."

Rey smiles softly as a single tear runs down her cheek, smiling sadly Luke reaches forward and brushes it away and she leans back into her fathers embrace.

"I've got you Dad. Always."

Luke squezzes her tightly, "And I've got you too baby. Always." he whispered stroking her hair with his good hand.

They sit quietly for a what seems like hours watching the night sky, Rey was now sitting beside Luke with her head on his shoulder with their fingers intertwined.

Rey was the first too break the silence.

"Dad?"

Luke stirs beside her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can talk about it now?" she said careful not upset him anymore than he was earlier, she felt him stiffen beside her.

"I dont know if I can."

Rey tightened her grip around his hand "I understand. You dont have too. I wont make you."

Luke stayed silent for what seemed like hours.

"I can still see the flames and the smoke, the bodies of your mother and my students spread out across the temple and the grounds, I can see the glow of his lightsaber even when I close my eyes." he said, his voice thick with tears that were threatening too fall his voice rising with each word, "No matter what I do or how hard I try I cant shut it out of my mind, Rey. I failed."

Rey feels her heart lurch painfully in her chest, she sits up and faces him fully.

"No. This was Ren's own doing Dad not yours. He let Snoke poison his mind with his lies."

Luke bristled at the mention of both names and Rey saw a flash of furry in his eyes that made her recoil slightly

"Then I didnt try hard enough." he hissed.

"You did what you could, in every way you knew how. Dont blame yourself for his mistakes." she says as her own voice starts too rise.

Luke close his eyes and willed himself too calm down. He knew she was right but the little voice in his head still said that he will forever be responsible for Ben Solo's fall too the Dark Side.

Reys voice brought him out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry."

Luke opened his eyes too see Rey staring down at her lap with her hands clasped together.

"About what?" he asked, his eye brows knitting together in confusion.

"Everything that you've been through and how much you have suffered. I cant even begin to imagine it."

Luke gulped around the lump in his throat his voice cracking, "I don't want you too."

Rey nods silently then sit beside him once more looping her arm through his and lacing there fingers together.

"Rey?"

"Dad?"

Luke squezzed her hand gently, "I'm going back with you. I'm ready too be a Jedi again."

Luke felt her tighten her grip around his arm.

" I knew you would in the end."

Luke responded by pressing a loving kiss too his daughters forhead and Rey snuggled closer into her fathers side and together they sat and watched the early morning sun cast its rays over the oceans surface.

My second attempt at Star Wars. I think it turned out ok but would love too hear what the rest of you think. Most of this was pretty tough too write but I think I pulled it off ok.

Cant wait for 8 xD


End file.
